Conventionally, Patent Document 1 discloses an air conditioner for a vehicle. In the air conditioner for a vehicle, conditioned air, of which temperature is controlled at an evaporator, a heater core, or the like arranged in an air-conditioning duct, is blown from a driver-seat-side air outlet and a passenger-seat-side air outlet next to the driver seat side to a passenger compartment of the vehicle. When only a driver is in the passenger compartment, the passenger-seat-side air outlet is closed so as to perform air conditioning operation around the driver seat intensively.